


Mugs

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics), verse: Renegade
Genre: M/M, mention explicit consent, verse: Renegade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“What?” Tim turned to Dick, then he glanced back at the window, then back at the man. Dick pointed on a matching pair of mugs. One was black with a bowtie and a mustache on it with a text which said ‘Mr’ - and its pair was a white mug with a lipsticked mouth and a 'Mrs’ text. Tim made a face then he glared at Dick darkly.<br/>“Don’t,” he said. Dick chuckled."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mugs

Tim still hadn’t known how they ended up walking through the crowd, the flashing christmas lights on the streets taking a look at the christmas shops. Dick hated such things - and despite that they were walking side by side, staring at the things on sale.  
They stopped, and Tim looked at the pretty mugs and teapots on the other side of the shopping glass. Dick stopped beside him, and he waited almost _patiently_. Then he chuckled softly.

“What?” Tim turned to Dick, then he glanced back at the window, then back at the man. Dick pointed on a matching pair of mugs. One was black with a bowtie and a mustache on it with a text which said ‘Mr’ - and its pair was a white mug with a lipsticked mouth and a 'Mrs’ text. Tim made a face then he glared at Dick darkly.  
“Don’t,” he said. Dick chuckled.

“Aw, but they would match perfectly to us!”

“Don’t,” Tim repeated. Then he blushed. Maybe he overthinks this… It meant Dick thinks about them as a couple, as one, as we, not you and me - and it warmed his heart.  
They started off to walk away. Dick reached out for him and took his hand, lacing their fingers to hold his hand not to loose him in the crowd. Tim blushed again and he dropped his eyes, hiding a soft, happy smile.

Dick stopped again soon, giggling. Tim looked up and the man casually pointed on a shopping window. There was a large, pink bell with a text. Tim was prepared to retort with something spicey when he was reading it. 'Ring for sex’. Tim stared at Dick.

“Don’t look at me like that, baby bird. It’s funny, but we don’t need one.”

“What?”

Dick chuckled.

“Well, I would hate hearing a bell non-stop. You’re always horny. If I want some, all I have to do is pull your pants down.”

Tim’s face darkened with anger.

“Excuse me I still want you.”

“Well, it’s quite surprising. I fuck you almost every day sensless, until you collapse and you still want that.”

Tim blushed and he looked away mumbling something, but not a real answer.

“And,” Dick let his hand off, ran his fingers up on his arm to his waist and pulled him closer. “despite I’ve fucked you a million times, you’re still so tight.”  
Tim blushed even more, madly, he shifted uncomfortable. Dick chuckled into his ear.

“You’re adorable, baby bird.” Dick kissed Tim’s jaw near his ear. “I’ll get for you for Christmas something what you’ll love,” he promised with a giggle. Tim frowned. He had doubts.

 

A few days later Dick waited him in the living room - he didn’t even try to hide his impatience.

“I thought you’d never get home,” he said.

“Excuse me, I work, we have to live from something,” Tim retorted a bit dry, shrugging off his jacket. It didn’t cut Dick’s good mood. He wisely decided not to comment on this.  
“I have a surprise for you,” he said finally. Tim raised his eyebrows.

“It’s still two weeks til Christmas.”

“I know,” Dick nodded, extending a box to Tim. “It’s not for Christmas.”

“It’s because you love me?” Tim took the box. Dick stayed quiet and he looked away. “Or because you want to tease me?”

“Shut up and open it already.”

Tim sat down on the coach - Dick beside him, waiting on his face. Tim tore the wrapping paper - Dick wrapped the box, yes.  
Two mugs. So he really got those– Each mug was black with a mustache, bowtie and the 'Mr’ text.

Tim stared at Dick, lips partly open, soft pink blush on his cheeks from the touched feeling. Dick smiled at him.

“You’re my _husband_ after all,” he said softly.  
Tim smiled at Dick.

“Thank you very much.”

“You’re very welcome, baby.” Dick leaned to Tim and he kissed him softly. Tim kissed him back happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
